scacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Enroll
How-to...Enroll 'WTF: An 'Enrollment You'll see this word a lot on this page, and all over this wiki. Just like any other roleplay club on Stardoll, SCAcademy first requires you to fill out an enrollment sheet. Currently, this sheet is labeled Summer Enrollments.'♥ the cutsie symbols at the end are something you typically notice at other clubs; there's really no specific purpose other than some flourish. An enrollment is, in a nutshell, a Topic, which allows you to write down some information about your character. 'To roleplay, do I have to fill it out? In most clubs, yes. You do. '''Appearance Different clubs have different-looking roleplay sheets. At some clubs that aren't typically roleplay (i.e., ) the 'enrollment' may merely be listing some information about your character. Jane Smith Cheerleader 17 Sweet, bubbly, friend B-cups, tall, blonde, beautiful Single This type of roleplay is usually freer and less structured, with a Topic title labeled 'School rp' or 'Work, v.' Topics like these are usually found at major clubs, such as TC or FC. At SCAcademy, the roleplay enrollments are more structured, with a preamble, a few rules, and list of things to fill out. This is what the YEAR 4 sign-up looked like; Everything MUST be filled out, and please -- be a dear and don't copy anyone. Don't forget to roleplay realistically, and you're welcome to create topics. 'Tis all. Welcome to SCA. ~I don't care who you sign up as. Knock yourselves out, broski's. ~Make this as long or short as you wish. Rp as soon as you sign up. ~Guestbook me for anything else you need. Your -- Name; Characters`-- Full Name; Age; Date of Birth; Place of Birth; Appearance; Personality; Biography; Relationship Status; Anything Else; Purpose Enrolling gives you a sense of reality - now that you know your charrie's name, age, and favorite color, you're getting a better sense as to how he/she might react in certain situations. Often times you can use what you've already written as a reference point, particularly when trying to show your character's backstory through their dialogue and actions. Writer's Block Say you're going along, filling out your personality, when you come to bio and your mind draws a blank. OH CRAP. What do you do? It's simple, really: Think about someone you know well, and imagine their story. As much as you can gather. Fill in or change the details you don't remember or dislike, then practice paraphrasing it. Key in on major moments, and give a backstory that's not like everyone else's. Include key events in your charrie's childhood, teen years, and possibly adulthood. When in doubt, pull up a Microsoft document (or whatever else you use) and just start typing whatever you can get. ("I'm typing this because I have no idea what else to type about.") Eventually, you'll get a good idea. Copy-Kittying A roleplay term similar to copycat, a Copy Kitty (often times called Copy-Kitteh) is someone who steals an enrollment, changing its predecessor slightly but very obviously. So what if your enrollment doesn't go to the exact degree of the slope of your character's nose, or describes the exact shade of yellow that Tiara Gold's hair is? No one (except Noobs) go around searching through the enrollments to find who's good and who's not. A prior phrase of OMG-hacked's: "Originality is Beautiful."